lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonata for Solo Organ
Plot Stone and Robinette prosecute a surgeon and the wealthy father of a transplant patient for illegally obtaining a kidney. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Bill Moor as Defense Attorney Bill Patton * Tanya Berezin as Arraignment Judge Rosalyn Lenz * Fred J. Scollay as Judge Warren Pursley * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (uncredited) Guest cast * Paul Roebling as Dr. James Reberty * Deborah Hedwall as Ellen Hale * Dominic Chianese as Dan Rubell * Chuck Cooper as Drew MacDaniel * Lonny Price as Dr. Lieber * Randy Graff as Dr. Martha Kershan * Fritz Weaver as Philip Woodleigh * Ralph Byers as Judge Barsky * Ann Dowd as Teresa Franz * Kayla Black as Nurse Davis * Jennifer Van Dyck as Joanna Woodleigh * Zach Grenier as Lemish * Leslie Lyles as Reberty's Ex-Wife * Kevin O'Morrison as Judge Hollis Brennan * Peter McRobbie as Manager * Roger Robinson as Dr. Ames * Rose Arrick as Mrs. Birnbaum * John MacKay as Nevins * Olga Merediz as Rosaria Mendez * Brian Burke as Hospital Clerk * Marcella Lowery as Nurse * Jonathan Teague Cook as Bum * Joe Pentangelo as Curran * Nick Muglia as Schull * Gareth Williams as Technician * John Santamaria as Bailiff References References Quotes "People talk about feeling violated when some punk breaks into their apartment and steals a TV set. I felt raped." : - Drew McDaniel "The public must understand that the Organ Transplant Network is the one true democracy. One of the few instances where money doesn’t talk. At all." : - O.T.N. Executive "If you prosecute him, he’ll die. I know he will. And for what? Mr. MacDaniel is going to be a very wealthy man." "With only one kidney." "Just like I have, Mr. Stone. The hope is we’ll both live long and happy lives." "Please believe me, I’m glad you’re healthy again. I know how close to death you were. But, Ms. Woodleigh, do you really think your father would have acted any differently, if you had needed a heart instead of a kidney?" : - Joanna Woodleigh and Benjamin Stone "It’s easier to bust out of Attica then to leave a hospital without paying." : - Max Greevey "Whoa! Talk about getting your pocket picked!" : - Mike Logan "Grand theft kidney. Terrific." : - Donald Cragen "What's it going to take to make you happy, Stone?" "The Mets in the Series, peace on Earth, and Dr. Reberty in Dannemora." : - Reberty's Attorney Background information and notes * This episode was inspired by the "Kidney Thief" urban legend. The legend tells the story of someone who wakes up with only one kidney, which was surgically removed for transplantation. * This episode was later adapted into the Law & Order: UK episode "Sacrifice". * Goof: Kevin O'Morrison is credited as "Judge Boyark" but his nameplate states his name is "Hollis Brennan". Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes